Tiggle Winks
by qayyumforgood
Summary: Tiggle Winks has never been truly here. He travelled so far just to complete his and his friends' errands. What will this lead to? A condensed story. Complete.


**Tiggle Winks**

The car's door opened, revealing a pack of things. She stood and stared at the thing.

When she sees the car, she knows: it won't be long before the car disappears again, with Tiggle and Gweeseek.

Then the car disappears again, exactly as she expect.

She wonders whether Tiggle and Gweeseek had enough sleep yesterday.

* * *

Tiggle and Gweeseek... they are busy, busy, busy. They are the best employees, but everyone are worried about them. They are overworking themselves to death. They become regular coffee drinkers. Today they are drinking coffee. Even his boss said to him "You gotta rest." Tiggle refused, and said, "I simply LOVE finding lost stuffs!" His boss said, "Your love is killing you. I have to cancel your work. Leave them to others. They should be doing your work!", while pointing to new recruits at work. Tiggle said, "...but..." His boss said, "NO, rest or face reduction in your salary."

Tiggle said, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!"

His boss said, "There's the maximum working hours for a reason."

Tiggle is in such abandon that his house is in shambles. He never put proper time into his wife, his house, even Gweesee, his garden... his dreams. Everything was abandoned for the work.

He confronts his wife. His wife tells him, "Tell me what happened!" some times over. Tiggle felt it is time to answer that question.

He want to get enough money to pursue his dreams.

He thought by owning enough money, he will then be able to fulfill his dreams.

..because all his dreams require money, like finding his own business, and owning an excellent house.

He is not in the present. He is constantly in the future.

His wife slapped him.

His wife said, "NOW is ALL. All the time we have is NOW. If you keep going on about WILL, you will gone nowhere, trust me! You need a more excellent house? We have one!"

Tiggle said, "What are you talking? Our house is horrible!"

His wife said, "Yes, but do you see what I see?"

Tiggle said, "No."

His wife said, "What do you see?"

Tiggle said, "I see exactly how it is now."

His wife said, "Do you see the cream tan walls around this area?"

Tiggle said, "No."

His wife said, "What do you see?"

Tiggle said, "I see an old rusty paint job."

His wife said, "Do you see living and dining room together?"

Tiggle said, "No."

His wife said, "What do you see?"

Tiggle said, "I see my TV and my table will never be together again."

His wife said, "Then what do you got?"

Tiggle said, "An old rusty house."

His wife said, "What do you got from me?"

Tiggle said, "A bumbling old dreamer."

His wife said, "Then I got from you hope. I have a cool husband who likes tinkering. I've got a cool house which needs repairing. I've got everything I need. I have everything. The only thing I need... is you."

Tiggle said, "How can you believe in me? I've just said that I don't believe in you."

His wife said, "Because you can change."

Tiggle said, "Still, how can you believe in me?"

His wife said, "Look at me. I'm a beautiful girl married to a potato head. What part about it that isn't strange?"

His wife and Tiggle start cleaning up the house, then his wife notices Tiggle's list of errands when tiggle is not there, the car abandoned.

His wife said, "So, what's this?"

Tiggle said, "Uh... it's the errands I've been planning to do but not able to."

They do the errands on the pretext of holiday. A lot of unresolved errands that Tiggle has to solve not only his own problems, his friend's problems too.

Tiggle was unsure that the errands will ever be completed. No, we'll knock on thier doors until they have done their part.

Tiggle has a lot of unrelenting friends.

His unrelenting friends kept ignoring Tiggle's demands, instead telling Tiggle to be quiet. Tiggle is hurt by them, but don't want the wife to know.

The Wife said: Why? I'll show them!

He said, no. They are really stubborn. They will sue us if you do your taekwondo.

The wife said, well, we'll get the best lawyers then!

He said, uhh... that will not be neccessary. It's just errands after all.

The wife said I don't mind let's say we clean up this house. Eh? Eh?

So Tiggle found a lot of lost items under his bed, behind the drawers. He had a lot of fun reminiscing old memories as he trawls on. The joy of finding has come back. He looks what do we got here and his wife did the same. What do we got here? What do we got here? We have a lot of discs we have toy trucks (woah) I know the truck when I was young I still keep it until today. He laughs with glee. Wife say (ahem) come here and collect everything. So they did, and his wife ask Tiggle well do you want to keep it and Tiggle say YES YES OF COURSE I WANT TO KEEP IT ALL. His wife said, good news, you don't have to keep it all. He said what? How? Wife said, okay I'll blindfold you while I clear things up okay? So the wife did and once he has his blindfold off "Now breathe! 1! 2! 3! and your problems are gone!" Tiggle looked and is relieved! Oh you savage! You got me! The wife said now you get to keep all those memories with you and never be afraid to lose a single one again! Oh you sure do know how to please me, said Tiggle.

Oh- he had to maintain the car.

So they go to mechanic, and service the car.

They go and complete the errands.

Tiggle comes back to office of lost and found. Boss said, "How you're doing?" Tiggle said, "Feeling better." Boss said, "That's my Tiggle. Now go to work." Tiggle received a new mission. Tiggle said, "I'm on my way, Boss!" Boss said, "Go for it!"

The End.

 _Based on Cartoon Network pilot created by Myke Chillian and the reality behind the arrangement 'Waiting to abandon, yet, waiting', presumed to be one of the inspirations for the pilot, which they did not extract it fully. The Perfect knows everything perfectly already._


End file.
